<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a heartful of hazards by Ha_YouWish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375655">a heartful of hazards</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ha_YouWish/pseuds/Ha_YouWish'>Ha_YouWish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bodysharing, Crushes, Dreams, Friendship, Gen, General mindfuckery, HUGE Canon Divergence, Multi, can’t have kh without it, so many metaphors, this is just "This Action Will Have Consequences" the fic, you may not see the divergence in the beginning but trust me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:07:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ha_YouWish/pseuds/Ha_YouWish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If the world is what you make of it, then is any of this for real… or not? </p><p>As he first begins his journey, Sora can’t answer that question. Between getting his friends back and traveling the worlds, he wouldn't even notice the question was important. But time marches on as it always does, and he has no idea what’s happening to him. What do these dreams mean? </p><p>And why does the thought of finding out fill him with so much dread?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kairi &amp; Riku &amp; Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi &amp; Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi &amp; Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Riku &amp; Sora (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a heartful of hazards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first kh fic in a while, so buckle up. this is going to be fun.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sora opens his eyes to white in the darkness. Blank white shards of glass, the lines between them making them seem as if they form a circular mosaic. </p><p> </p><p><em> This is wrong, </em>he thinks. He doesn't know why he thinks this.</p><p> </p><p>He takes a step forward. The white glass cracks and all over the platform and shatters, the pieces floating upward as they turn into doves. He wants to reach out to one, yet he cannot. </p><p>It leaves behind more glass. A colorful rainbow mosaic of clashing and blending colors carefully surrounds a sleeping boy. It takes him an embarrassingly long moment to actually realize that the picture is of himself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>You can destroy to create...</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>A stained glass path appears, winding upward to a pillar decorated with a similar pattern on its sides. Having no other options, he moves to follow the path.</p><p>But as soon as his feet step on the path, the glass behind him begins to crumble to dust.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>...and create to destroy.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Seeing it disappear <em> hurts </em> for some reason. It comes from somewhere deep inside him, a sharp pain. Gasping, he holds his hand out on impulse, and the crumbling stops. Then, slowly, the platform fills back in. The pieces that return are darker, yet somehow still right. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>But things can be restored to how they used to be. </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Different, yet still the same.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Feeling a foreign sense of something similar to content, Sora turns and walks to the next platform. The platform is not just one circle. Two platforms, one of light and one of dark, overlapping in a center space of brilliant blue. A diagram for two conflicting and compliant forces. There’s a bright beam that shines down upon the middle, illuminating some sort of floating pulsing light. </p><p>Sora reaches out to cup it in his hands, feeling a familiar feeling of comfort radiating from it. It's a heart. He's not sure why he knows that.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>You know him, don't you?</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Sora nods, not really focusing on the strange not-voice. The light from above is no longer there, the only light being the bright heart in his hands. It casts a long shadow behind his back. He frowns, feeling a lone presence behind him. He turns to see a much darker heart, stubbornly trying to piece itself together from the darkness of his shadow. He carefully picks it up, holding it with his other hand. <em> It's unfair to have them here, </em> he thinks, <em> they’d be lost. </em></p><p>He looks carefully at the two hearts. They’re both damaged in a similar way. It’s like one is a round block and the other is the square hole. Both could fit together with enough force, but can only be ripped apart to remove them. They don’t go together, at least not anymore. Each has to find what fits now. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Will you let them continue to rest? </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>To heal?</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Sora nods again. <em> “Yeah, just a little longer,” </em> he wants to say, but no words escape his lips. The hearts gently held in his hands are warmly welcomed into Sora's body, reminding Sora of a memory long forgotten. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Everything can be balanced or unbalanced.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>The floor suddenly glows, brighter and brighter, until all he can see is white. He closes his eyes in hopes of not being blinded. </p><p>After a moment, he cautiously opens them again. He can see… something? All around him, there is no color. Or there is a color, but it's not one he's ever seen before. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>It can be confusing, or even scary.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>All around him is a sort of balance. Not quite white and not quite black. Not even gray. But at the same time it is all of them. It’s black, white, and the twilight color between them. It's something he can't fully understand. Maybe it's everything, maybe it’s every single color all in one. Or maybe it's nothing at all. Maybe it's something entirely unique. All of these are true. How? Why?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>But it's okay to be confused.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>A crawling sense goes down his spine, making Sora quickly turn around. A large monster made of pure darkness (<em> Darkside, </em> his mind tells him) and one of complete nothingness ( <em> Twilight Thorn) </em> stand above him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>And it's okay to be scared.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Sora looks back down from the monsters, jumping when he sees a figure of pure light in a form similar to himself (his mind is strangely silent on the name of this one, the feeling unsettles him). With his eyes locked onto its watery form he slowly backs away, both and neither in fear and awe. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Just remember to watch your back.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>But the figure's form dissolves into droplets of light, reappearing in more shifting drops right in front of him, a glowing hand settled on Sora's chest. He can tell that it looks straight at him, <em> through </em> him, into his heart. Sora stares back, unsure of what he’s supposed to do. It begins to speak once again. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Because all my answers now lie within you.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>The hand on his chest suddenly feels like it’s digging into him, like it’s trying to tear through. He tries to pull himself away, but with a surge of pain and a push, he finds himself falling. But he's still there, is he not? He can still see the figure there holding his torn out heart, bright and floating. </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>People will want what you hold, they’ll want your secrets.</em> </b> </p><p>
  <em> <b>You know what I'm about to say, don't you?</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He does.</p><p> </p><p>The pain is gone, he realizes, and he can no longer see the figure or his separated heart. No, he can also see something else. Stained glass pillars, together with different paths between them forming an interconnected web. Thousands and thousands as far as Sora could see. </p><p>The falling feeling doesn't stop until he's realized he had already hit the glass.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Everything rests with you now. </em> </b>
</p><p><b> <em>Please, take care of it for me.</em> </b> </p><p> </p><p>He feels the weight of something metallic within his grip. <em> (Keyblade, </em> his mind says.)</p><p><em> Thank you, Sora, </em> says a different voice. </p><p> </p><p>Sora opens his eyes to the view of the beach, a familiar sight. A headache rings in his head, but he ignores it in favor of paying attention to his best friends (who both call him lazy for falling asleep on raft duty).</p><p>What a weird dream.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on <a href="https://ha-youwish.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/ha_youwish">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>